kali pertama
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: yokozawa tak tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya perlu dihibur [proyek abjad #3]


**kali pertama**

 **sekaiichi hatsukoi © nakamura shungiku**  
 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Sekali lagi, kelopak bunga _sakura_ terbang dari pohonnya. Mendarat halus di atas buku tulis yang terbuka lebar. Tak dihiraukan oleh pemiliknya, yang tertidur dengan segala masalah dunia menggantung di ekspresi lelapnya.

Yokozawa menatap kantong mata yang tak kunjung pudar dari paras Masamune. Kulitnya yang memucat hingga menembus batas normal. Napasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Serta, jejak tangis yang mengering di sudut mata yang menutup tak damai.

Entah berapa kali Yokozawa mendapati dirinya berada di dalam pemandangan seperti ini: jendela kamar Masamune yang sengaja tidak pernah ditutup; tugas kuliah yang dikerjakan setengah hati; dua raga yang menyatu karena seorang dari mereka mencari-cari yang telah pergi.

Matahari menggantung lemah dan Yokozawa berat hati untuk bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Kedatangannya semalam tak dimaksudkan untuk berakhir seperti ini. Niatnya hanya sederhana. Menyampaikan surat panggilan dari fakultas untuk Masamune yang nasib kuliahnya di ujung tanduk. Mengomeli Masamune habis-habisan karena ia menyia-nyiakan dirinya dengan alkohol dan seks satu malam.

( _Kenapa kau masih mengharapkan kekasih bajinganmu kembali ke pelukanmu? Jika dia memang sayang padamu, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menendangmu begitu saja, hah? Lupakan dia, Masamune. Bocah itu menghancurkanmu_ )

Yokozawa tahu, Masamune mendengarkan. Di masa sulit ini, Takano Masamune benar-benar bersandar penuh pada Yokozawa. Dan ia tulus mengkhawatirkannya. Hingga Yokozawa mempertanyakan atas dasar apa ia menopang Masamune sampai sejauh ini.

Teman kampus? Jangan tanya. Beda fakultas tak menghalangi Yokozawa menjadi teman belajar Masamune. Utang rokok, patungan fotokopi tugas, bergantian menjaga Sorata—mungkin status teman kampus harus diganti menjadi sahabat.

Sahabat? Entah berapa kali hati Yokozawa hancur mendapati kamar kos Masamune tak dikunci rapat. Mendapati isi kamarnya penuh dengan botol-botol arak kosong. Sepatu milik wanita atau pria yang selalu berganti, bergeletak berantakan di _genkan_. Mengusir entah siapa lagi yang Masamune ajak tidur bersama saat itu, memastikan si pihak kedua tidak lagi mengganggu kehidupan lelaki malang itu lagi.

Barangkali sahabat adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan benang apa yang menyatukan keduanya. Namun, apakah sahabat akan menawarkan tubuhnya sebagai pelipur lara? Memasukinya lagi dan lagi agar jejak keputusasaan di mata emas yang begitu dicintainya itu hanyut dalam arus gairah sesaat? Tidak.

Gairah? Cinta? Tahu apa Yokozawa? Tolonglah. Di malam sesat di mana hanya ada luapan rindu yang mendidih (seperti ini), terkadang mereka saling bertukar posisi. Ditentukan hanya dari suasana hati Masamune yang bagaikan daun ditiup angin kencang. Dan Yokozawa tak keberatan dengan itu. Kebahagiaan Masamune adalah prioritas utama.

Dalam jurang kegelapan di mana Masamune mencari-cari cahaya, Yokozawa amat senang menjadi penunjuk arahnya. Mencengkram tangan pucat yang terkadang memegang erat di tengah adrenalin yang mengalir deras. Mengarahkan tubuhnya menuju celah utopia; tempat mereka menemukan udara bebas. Napas berat yang bersamaan dihela; harum rokok dan alkohol menjadi pewangi udara di antara mereka.

Sekali lagi—entah berapa lama Yokozawa memandangi wajah itu: wajah pucat Masamune yang menghadap persis di depannya, tak lagi menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ditanggung dalam bangunnya.

Kuasa lelap meruntuhkan seluruh pretensi; Yokozawa-lah saksi utamanya.

"Ritsu—Ritsu, aku menyayangimu," bisik Masamune. Lirih. Serak. Seribu satu emosi bercampur aduk. "Ritsu... Ritsu..."

Yokozawa benci pada 'Ritsu' yang tak pernah menjawab panggilan Masamune. Tak datang saat Masamune sangat membutuhkannya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Yokozawa mendengar lirihan itu. Dalam ketidaksadaran Masamune, selalu nama itu yang ia sebut. Amat besar 'Ritsu' ini baginya. Tapi bagaimana bisa bocah itu tega? Dan kenapa Masamune masih memendam rasa untuknya?

Yokozawa tak paham.

Berbaring dan menyaksikan panggung emosi yang membuncah, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya. Tidaklah adil bagi seseorang yang patah hati untuk dihibur oleh orang yang menginginkan lebih dari sebagai sahabat. Walau sejujurnya, setiap kali deklarasi itu terucap, Yokozawa tak tahu lagi siapa yang sesungguhnya butuh dihibur. Seperti kali pertama, sakitnya masih pedih, tak tertahankan.


End file.
